


A Myth They Became

by dhazellouise, Rare Pair Central (dhazellouise)



Series: The Many Men of Davina Claire [7]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Klavina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/Rare%20Pair%20Central
Summary: She is the innocent Harvest Girl and he is the immortal Hybrid King. Call them what you will, but Davina Claire is no Persephone and Klaus Mikaelson is no Hades. Yet a Myth they became. (Davina x Klaus)
Relationships: Davina Claire & Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Klaus Mikaelson, klavina
Series: The Many Men of Davina Claire [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794931
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	A Myth They Became

**Author's Note:**

> ****

**DAVINA CLAIRE**

* * *

“He is the Hybrid King, whose smile is as sharp as any blade. A smile that can cut straight through her heart, burrow deep into the very marrow of her bones, and shred her lungs into fine ribbons that she feels like she is always in the throes of death everytime she sees it. It hurts, but it is a sweet hurt and his smile is a thing of beauty even through her pain.”

.

.

.

“He is all acrylic paints and various color palettes while she is white graphite, black charcoal and dark smudges on her fingertips. Davina always knows that mistakes happen during a creative process, but she realizes that he is one of them when her life becomes a complicated masterpiece on its own.”

.

.

.

“She compares his dimples to a pair of sickles, where they cut deep grooves in the corner of his mouth every time he smiles. She silently wonders how many hearts he has broken and reap so far each time he flashes them at unsuspected women. He probably amassed a lot for a bountiful harvest, where Davina hopes that she will not end up as one of them. She has been betrayed so many times that she doesn’t want to be hurt again by anyone and being a Harvest Girl doesn't necessarily mean that she will easily fall like wheat beneath the Original Hybrid’s sickled grin.” 

.

.

.

“Endless tear-soaked pillows result in wanting a creature whose heart no longer beats to the rhythm of love.” 

.

.

.

“Sometimes his dimples remind her of a waxing and waning moons, little crescent indentions on his cheeks; half alight and incomplete, but the sight of them never fails to fill her heart full of warmth and love.”

.

.

.

“His passionate kisses always leave her in ruins while his tender touches galvanize her to the point wherein she learns what true hell means every time he disappears from her sight.”

.

.

.

"She writes in secret. There are a million words she wants to describe him, but each time she tries to write them down...she learns that a million words are not even enough. Even the vastness of an entire galaxy can not fill the empty pages of her notebook of how she feels for him."

* * *

****

**KLAUS MIKAELSON**

Klaus Mikaelson never realize that innocence can be so violent and dangerous until he met her. _The Harvest Girl._ So pure and light that he does not dare breathe her sweet scent for fear of acquiring a lifetime of addiction. Yet denying himself this only brings him immeasurable torment. He agonizes until he can’t help but finally give in. He knows that she is dangerous - violent even in her own purity - and yet he finds himself reaching out. He finds himself softly grazing the pads of his fingertips over her creamy white skin, where he soon delights at the sound of her breathy gasps as he touches her. He admires the blush that blooms across her cheeks. Petal pink and perfect. Still it is not enough. _It is never enough._ So he leans forward and presses his mouth against the soft pillows of her lips, where he silently wonders if he will simply combust for daring to kiss such an innocent creature like her. He is every inch a monster still and he doesn’t deserve her at all. For a thousand years, there is a reason he avoids virgins like a plague and this is one of them. She is irresistible and he would rather die a violent death than deny that she ever exist again.

.

**.**

**.**

"Davina Claire is deadly and dangerous, but of a different sort. She wields her innocence like it is a weapon - a fine, lethal blade crafted solely for an Immortal Hybrid like him, as deadly as a white oak stake - and yet he doesn’t mind running himself straight through it. So long as he can reach her and have her in the end.

.

**.**

**.**

"She is a hurricane, a cataclysm in disguise, a tempest dressed in pure white light. She destroys every inch of his resolve until all he knows are her gentle touches and her bright, innocent smiles. He loves her as deeply as the endless space amongst the stars.”

.

.

.

"She is like an ocean. It will take him an eon to learn every secret she holds in her depths... and even if it means that he will end up drowning in search of every last one of them, then so be it..."

.

.

.

He wants to delve into her soul, her pure essence and everything she has to offer. He wants to dive into her until he has no choice but to learn how to breathe underwater. He wants to drown with the sole purpose of learning every part of her. For him to appreciate the flow of artistic streak and musical currents that pours out from her fingertips. He wants to submerge into her mind and study the many desires, dreams and hopes that constantly swim in her head. He wants to immerse himself in her and brace for the onslaught of her power and her ever-changing mood, wherein her fury is like a tidal wave - a tsunami - which batters everything and everyone in its path and leaves devastation in its wake. Although her temper is not often as cataclysmic, sometimes it rises and ebbs slowly, like the tides of the ocean as soon as the moon reaches the night sky. He wants to plunge inside her, to explore and map out every dips and curves of her entire body, like exploring the deep trenches of the ocean and the great coral reefs until every hidden treasure is left unseen and untouched. He wants to bathe in her light with the hope of cleansing the many sins he committed in his thousand years of existence by protecting her; this one innocent life whom he values above all others. He wants to drown in her because every time he does...he feels more alive the moment he emerges. Now more than ever.

.

.

.

“Her nails dig into his back and her breath escapes in a loud gasp when he finally takes her. He thrust into her and sheds the last vestige of her innocence. He feels her tender flesh surrender beneath him and he moans. He is buried so deeply inside her that he can’t help but savor the sensation of their bodies finally fusing together. _Gods_ , how they fit perfectly together. Yes, it is a tight fit and the explosion of pleasure that races through his bloodstream rattles him to the core. Davina Claire is his at last and he wants to keep it that way. Even when the world burns to ashes in that moment, there is nothing else that matters to him but his Harvest Girl and the earth-shattering realization that he loves her far more than she knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [ bloomsburry-dhazel ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)


End file.
